Cupboard full of costumes
by THISISANOLDWEEBACCOUNT
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are forced in the closet for punishment at school. But they find some cool costumes  seme!Uk/US   rated teen because it's so damn sexy XD


A/N- Hello! Yes this is VERY MATURE rated T, I wasn't gonna rate it M because I'm a teen so rating it M would just make me feel VERY. VERY. DIRTY. Anyway, Enjoy!

Cupboard full of costumes.

Arthur had never been so bored in his life, ever. He wasn't sure how but he already new everything in his lessons, even if the curriculum was new.

Taking a glance at the boy next to him he saw that his face was pe3rfect. His nose, perfectly straight. His eyes, perfectly bright. His lips, perfectly kissable. Arthur forced his eyes away from the bespectacled form of glory that was this boy. (lolwut?) 'He's definitely gay' Arthur thought, noting the amount of product in his hair.

Being British, he didn't really fit in at this American school; no-one really talked to him. I suppose he fit into the category of 'outcast nerd'. He did have a friend called Gilbert though, but Arthur didn't really like to associate himself with the drunken German.

He gingerly picked up the boy's planner, flicking through to find a name. 'Alfred F. Jones' It read. "Dude, that's my planner." Alfred snapped suddenly, causing Arthur to jump.

"Bloody hell, don't scare me like that!" He replied, slightly pissed off.

"Why a=ere you looking in my planner anyway?"

"Why bloody not?"

"Stop being British!"

"YOU WANKER!"

The teacher stopped the two boys. "If you want to release sexual tension, take it to the cupboard." The teacher said, smirking at the blushed faces.

"I assure you sir we're not-!"

Mr. Bonnefoy pointed to the cupboard. "Go now Mon Amies. Don't worry, it's soundproof."

Alfred jumped up in protest "YOU PERV! THERE'S NO WAY I -!"

"I'll call Mr. Braginski."

Arthur and Alfred reluctantly made their way to the cupboard. Once both in, the door gave a 'click' behind them. "Dude. Not cool, we're locked in." Alfred sighed, slumping down in a corner. Arthur looked at the position the American was sat in; it was just right. He could easily pin him down and..." SHUT UP!" Arthur shouted, just to stop his thoughts. "What are you on man?" Alfred exclaimed.

"You, soon." Arthur mumbled, his mind filling with ideas.

Alfred stood causing Arthur to jump back. But Alfred just stared into Arthur's shining green eyes. Finally he spoke "Dude, we should trash this place." He said, beaming from ear to ear. Arthur's mind began conjuring up innuendos again, "Name your method."He smirked.

Alfred gave a dumbfounded look. "Um...Tipping stuff out of boxes?"

Arthur sighed and started to take out boxes and spilling the contents on the floor. Despite the pervy teacher there was only the mandatory school equipment in them. "CHECK IT OUT YO! COSTUMES!" Alfred said joyfully, placing the box in the middle of the surprisingly large cupboard.

A light sparked in Arthur's rather dirty mind. "Pervy teacher plus costumes estimates to stripper clothes~" He whispered. Arthur looked at Alfred happily rummaging through the bundle of clothes. A policeman's badge shined and Arthur grinned. "I BAGSY THE POLICEMAN'S OUTFIT!" He chirped, grabbing it out of Alfred's hands. "But I was gonna wear that!" Alfred whined, pouting up at the thick-browed British man. Arthur just replied with taking his top off and getting into the outfit

Alfred stared at Arthur. He could see his pale even skin wriggling into the tight outfit. His arms, lacking muscles, but still jammed with power. Alfred studied his body. I don't think that anyone had noticed that this outcast actually looked...hot. Alfred found himself getting turned on. If he let him, the outcast nerd could easily pin him down and... "SHUT UUUUP!" Alfred screamed, just as Arthur did minutes before.

Arthur gave a laugh "Who's on what now?" He chuckled, tipping the policeman's hat over his eyes. He walked up to the stammering American. "Drugs is an illegal offence you know..." Arthur said, closing in on Alfred. "I-I know!" He replied, his glasses beginning to fog up from Arthur's breath.

"And I'm a policeman; I could easily sentence you to a punishment." Arthur said seductively as his leg began to rise up onto Alfred's hip. He leaned in, grasping Alfred's hands on the way and forcing them behind his back.

He lent forwards and forcefully locked the two boy's lips together. Arthur pushed harder, forcing Alfred to open his lips the slightest of gaps. A silent click went from the handcuffs as Arthur bit Alfred's bottom lip tenderly, and reached to the depths of his mouth with his tongue. Alfred adjusted his head so Arthur could kiss him in the best way possible, he went to go reach for the policeman's jacket but his found that his hands were joined together by two fluffy handcuffs.

Alfred pulled away from the kiss and gasped for air "W-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" He asked, looking at Arthur who was fondling with his (Alfred's) shirt. "I was ensuring the punishment could be carried out." Arthur whispered, taking another lean into Alfred.

Alfred crouched down a little to make their heights level. "I wouldn't call that punishment." He smiled, grasping Arthur's lips with his own. Arthur teased a little, biting Alfred's lip, but not accepting tongue. He pulled away, "Who said that was the punishment?" Arthur gasped, then reached out for the buttons on Alfred's shirt.

The buttons were slowly undone, one by one. Alfred let out a moan as Arthur run a finger up his leg. His chest was now completely bare. He lifted up his head and shut his eyes. Alfred's temperature was reaching boiling point, his glasses fogged up by the sheer heat. Arthur ran his fingers through Alfred's hair vigorously and Alfred tried desperately to take out the handcuffs so his could grab Arthur and turn out on top.

But it was in vain. Arthur licked up Alfred's neck and nibbled his ear gently.

' !' The bell rung and Arthur took off the police hat and placed it on top of Alfred's head. He sighed and started to get back into his uniform," Well then. I suppose the punishment's over." Arthur stated.

Arthur undid the handcuffs on Alfred's wrists. He jumped at the chance of freedom and pinned Arthur against a wall and raised his leg just like Arthur did to him.

'SMACK!'

"Punishment's over wanker!" The gentleman shouted, shrugging off Alfred's gestures.

"BUT!"

"No buts, I wear the trousers around here."

'click' the door unlocked.

Arthur smiled and began to walk out the cupboard, adjusting his tie to normal.

"WAIT!" Alfred pleaded, close to tears. Arthur sighed and turned around. "What."

"Hey British dude, whats your name?"

"The name's Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland. Power to pull."

"Don't you mean license to kill?"

"Take your pick." Arthur replied, then walked out.

Alfred laughed to himself. "Power to pull. Definitely"


End file.
